A number of computer programs for organizing and presenting slide presentations are now available. However, Microsoft POWERPOINT™ has become the dominant presentation authoring program. POWERPOINT™ presentations can have very large file sizes, however, and they may become unwieldly when shared by many users. In addition, the program does not provide any way of searching within multiple presentation files to build upon past presentations in constructing a new presentation. A need thus exists for better tools to share, manipulate, and construct POWERPOINT™ presentations in a networked environment.